SC ep 2: Test of worthiness! Dog vs Wolf!
by Lone Werewolf Ninja
Summary: I'll just shorten 'Shirugamaru Chronicles' to 'S.C'. Ha....very lazy.Shirugamaru, led by Kagome, met with InuYasha and others. But InuYasha decided to test his worthiness and fought against him. Final blow coming up next story!


**Please read and comment. Thanks!**

When daytime turned into dusk, and the darkening sky seemed to dissolve the fading clouds, everyone is returning home from their day of school and work. Across the crowded street, a teenage girl wearing school uniform was running after school. But she's not going home yet, instead she's heading the other direction, to a hill with overgrown bushes and trees, where a number of ancient ruins remained throughout the years. The girl, Kagome, was panting from the run, and was calling for someone. The voice echoed through the forest.

"I thought you will never come back." A grumpy voice replied above her head. Kagome looked up, and saw a pair of silver eyes – reflected by the torchlight – staring back at her. The figure, who's leaning against on the trunk, standing on a branch on a tree, jumped down and landed in front of her. "I've been waiting for years in the form of a stone, and now you have kept me waiting _again_ for hours." The 14 years old teenage boy sneered.

"I'm sorry, Shirugamaru. I know you've been waiting for a very long time to go back to your time, but…" Kagome apologised, but instantly she turned into fury. "…I tell you, Shirugamaru!" She pointed a finger at him, "I have to attend school and have a busy, exhausted day. And you expect me to leave everything behind and bring your arrogant attitude back to the Sengoku Period, and you haven't even say 'thank you' to me for releasing you!" Shirugamaru took a step backwards and Kagome persuaded. "Now, get moving!" And she turned and stomped heavily back, grumbling to herself. _Why am I surrounded with these arrogant, grumpy people, argh! First Inu-Yasha, now this what-so-ever Shirugamaru!_

The half-wolf demon stared at her. _Tch…Better be careful from now on. Sigh…what crazy girl._ He thought and ran after her. Although it was a short way back from the hill to Kagome's house, to Kagome – it was the worst, longest path she'd ever took. People were staring at her and the follower with wide, shocked eyes and infinite questions and mumblings. Kagome hurried, and Shirugamaru followed. Then, she started running and finally, they reached the doorstep.

"You should have changed to…at least some normal clothing or person. I was so embarrassed with all those stare! Gah!" Kagome gave him a smug look. Shirugamaru, knowing that she's in a bad mood, decided to keep quiet as she rang the doorbell. "I'm back!"

"Oh, dear. What took you so long?" Kagome's grandfather opened the door, and stared at the stranger before him. Then, he pulled Kagome inside and whispered into her ears, "Another one?" Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded lamely. Kagome's brother, Sota pulled Shirugamaru in and told him to sit down.

"…Your family?" He squeezed a word to Kagome and she nodded, and sat down to drink some water. He sighed as Sota bombarded Kagome and himself with questions. Finally, Kagome along with Shirugamaru managed to sneak out and headed for the well. Shirugamaru remained silence all the way.

"Now, you can just jump in and go back to your time." Kagome offered and showed Shirugamaru the entrance to the Warring States.

"You…You mean-" Shirugamaru asked in bewilderment as he leaned over and stared into the dark hole.

"Yes. It is now or never, make your decision quick." Kagome sighed and reached her leg down, then another. She winked and said, "Come on, don't be afraid." She reached out her left hand and pulled Shirugamaru. When they were dropping through the darkness, Shirugamaru gazed silently at her with his canine eyes. And because of Kagome's friendliness and the debt he made to her, he silently swear that protecting her will be his other sworn mission.

They climbed out of the well, and the stars in the sky shimmered brightly. Shirugamaru sniffed the air, and a soft smile spreaded across his otherwise stoning-grumpy-looking face.

"Thank you so much, Kagome-san." He said, "I am forever in your debt."

"No problem. But now, will you tell me about your past?" Kagome whispered and sat onto the grass. Shirugamaru followed.

Another silence, but this time is was short. "I once had a father, a mother, and-" He turned his head away, "a sister. I belonged to this wolf-demon clan and all of us lived in the Mist Valley, Misuto-Tani. I enjoyed my life before then, but-" He paused; clearly he has something he would rather keep to himself. Kagome looked at his confused and painful face.

"Forget it. You don't have to tell me everything." Shirugamaru looked up and saw Kagome smiling, and then she told him, "I think I should show you to me friends. They travelled with me in a team to search of the pieces of Shikon no Tama." Shirugamaru nodded slightly and stood up.

Later, they found themselves walking alongside a soundless forest. Suddenly, a red-and-silver shadow leaped from a tree. Shirugamaru thought it is a threat, and he tried to slash at it when Kagome shouted "Wait!" Then, a set of claws blocked the attack. The clouds moved away from the half-moon and a light shone on the path. A half dog-demon (I'm sure you guys know who he is) - with silvery-white hair and deadly claws, shining yellow eyes and pointed dog ears, wearing a red tunic – Inu-Yasha was seen half-crouching on the ground, arms contracted, and his right hand was defending himself from the claws of Shirugamaru.

"He is Inu-Yasha, my friend. Though he's a bit grumpy, I think both of you will get along well soon." Inu-Yasha scowled as Kagome stood between them and introduced. "And Inu-Yasha, this is Shirugamaru – a half wolf-demon whom I found sealed…" Then she began a brief lecture on both of their history. Then, Miroku and Shippo stepped out from Inu-Yasha's back – certainly they had been following him, but their speed cannot be compared with the half-demon's.

"Huh, this guy is joining us on our quest on finding the Shikon no Tama?!" Inu-Yasha shouted in astonishment. "No way! I mean, well…" He stopped when Kagome frowned at him. _Man…I don't want to upset her again…_"…I mean, I'll have to test his ability first" He grumbled. All this while, the silent Shirugamaru opened his mouth.

"Is so, InuYasha-san, how's the 'test' conducted, eh?" He sneered, showing his canine fangs.

InuYasha grinned with pleasure for the upcoming combat. "Battle me out... I will see if you are worthy enough."

"As you wish." Shirugamaru, who's same with the passion of fighting, smirked with delight. The others backed off.

"What are they doing? What's InuYasha up to with the new guy?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, but it may be interesting – as long as either of them is not half-dead at the end of the fight. I can see that both of them were very powerful." Miroku answered. "And stopped shaking so much on my shoulder!" He complained and tried to shake the young fox-demon down. Shippo stick out his tongue and jumped off.

The wind blows, and later it became gushes of howl. Dried leaves were flying all around in the air.

On a field in the middle of the forest, two half-demons stretched their hands, clenching their fists, and releasing it, revealing sets of claws. A tension rolled throughout the atmosphere.

The dog-demon snarled, and charged towards his opponent with his claws and slashed. The wolf-demon's eyes moved, scanning the environment, and leaped into the air. Leaving the claws piercing the air and the sounds of 'sssssssiiiiiaaacckk' of the claws piercing the empty air.

Shirugamaru grinned, as he soared through the leaves and branches of the forest with ninja speed. "Coward! Come back and fight if you got the guts!" Shirugamaru glanced back, and saw InuYasha chasing after him, yelling. Suddenly, he turned back.

" 'Urukoutet Tsume (Metal Wolf Claw)!' " Shirugamaru ripped at the direction of InuYasha with his razor-sharp claws. InuYasha dodged, and the attack gashes at the trunk of a tree. The tree, sliced in half and a few pieces, collapsed. The two combatants landed on the fallen log swiftly.

"Heh…I will not underestimate you now." InuYasha brushed his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Hmph...You are a good opponent I've ever fought in the past years." Shirugamaru contract his muscles and bones, making cracking sounds.

"One blow and determines the winner?" InuYasha leered.

"Hmph…No problem…" Shirugamaru bellowed.

"What are they going to do? They are just standing there, staring at each other!" Shippo cried.

"Ssssh!" Kagome put a finger to her mouth and Shippo stopped wailing.

Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, both of them leaped from their position. They raised a clench fist above their head, and swing with all of their energy towards their challenger.


End file.
